The Adventures of the New Smash Three
The three new Smash Bros characters, Wii Fit Trainer, Villager, and Mega Man go on adventures in this open world RPG game. This isn't finished yet. Plot Wii Fit Trainer, Villager, and Mega Man find out that all of the other Smash Bros 4 characters have been trapped in a limbo. They must go through the different realms including Earth, Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory, to finally open up the gap between dimmensions. Characters *'Wii Fit Trainer', the first playable character. She is the leader and leads them around the overworld, and is the first party member. All of her attacks involve her flexibility and strength. She does yoga moves and stretches to slap the opponents and uses other fitness attacks. She can also heal the other party members using her fitness tips. *'Villager', who joins in Japan. Since Wii Fit Trainer bought her 3DS, the Villager was streetpassed onto her 3DS and brought to life. His attacks all focus on his items including axes, shovels, slingshots, nets, and fishing rods. He also uses his simplistic abilities to attack enemies very well, and can sometimes even penetrate an enemy's defense. His attacks are sometimes morbid, too. *'Mega Man', who joins in Purgatory. He has been trapped in there for years after Capcom shutted him out of reality, so now he is alone against the tribes of other souls who need redeeming. He uses many of his boss items and guns to fight the enemies and is very fast with his attacks. He isn't the most powerful, but his wide array of attacks make up for that. Worlds Earth The first realm where the characters appear. They must go through the different areas including the: *'New York City', where everyone is questioning what happened to Nintendo games. The Wii Fit Trainer decides to investigate in this tutorial-style level where she faces thugs and must raise money to take a plane to Japan. The Boss is the Empire State Building. *'Japan', a very large area featuring all of Japan. They get to explore the entire area and Villager is introduced. Enemies include Sega reps, weird Japenese commercials, and game delays. They learn from Sakurai that all the characters are tapped in limbo, and in order to get them back, they must travel to each dimmensions. The boss is Demon Miyamoto. *'NASA', the base where the dimension traveling machine is. You must break in, and fight NASA Officers, evil space men, and aliens. The dimension portal is in a computer room (starring Vector), and you must first travel to the glowing depths of Hell! Yay! The boss is the NASA Lead Guard Hell The second realm your characters go. The levels are each creepy and themed off one of the Seven Deadly Sins. *'Wrath', the first section of Hell. You find extremely powerful demon monsters, made out of pure fire. The monsters are all massive and powerful, and need to be avoided. The boss is Demon Wrath, one of the most powerful bosses in the game. *'Greed', the second section of Hell. You find extremely large demons who always try to steal your items. They are stolen and collected and to go through the level you must steal the money from the very leader of Demon Greed himself. *'Sloth', the third, easiest section of Hell. All the enemies sit around and burn, and you can't even attack them. The problem is, Wii Fit Trainer is taken over by the sloth-ness and loses all her fitness-ness. So she loses all of her attack so they must avoid all of the enemies that aren't slothing around. The boss is Demon Sloth. *'Pride', the fourth, strangest section of Hell. It is a huge asylum filled with people convinced that they did nothing wrong, because of their huge pride. It is very creepy how insane some people are convinced that they aren't in eternal punishment, and they attack you if you try to convince them otherwise. *'Lust', the fifth, most inapropriate section of Hell. The demons will try to take over your body and use it for their purposes, so you must constantly fight the demons, and escape them in this extremely unsettling large area. The boss is Demon Lust. *'Envy', the sixth, most scary section of Hell. It has the quietest enemies who will sneak up on you and steal your attacks, making you very vulnerable sometimes. It has some enemies that will transport towards you and never telegraph when meaning you must always be aware here *'Gluttony', the seventh section of hell, featuring creepy witch people who as you go through the world stuff you up and turn you into a blob, and eat you alive. You must fight all of them in some rotten candy tower featuring fairy tale witches, and is followed by the final area. *'Satan's Pit', the final, most horrifying section of hell, full of a ton of Satanic Demon monsters who constantly kill you. The final boss of this level is Satan. Purgatory After you beat Hell, the Dimension Machine gains enough energy to go to Purgatory. You find Mega Man in this world. *'The Cornucopia', where the heroes arrive. They find themselves in some Hunger Games style arena where many troubled souls look for redeeming. Mega Man finds them and has sympathy, inviting them to join his tribe. The boss is Crash Brandicoot. *'The Cave', where Mega Man lives. It is safe at the beginning, but it soon gets taken over by the souls from the late Sega series of Earthworm Jim and Billy Hatcher. The boss is Earthworm Jim. *'The Jungles', the large scary jungle with souls on many sides. Wii Fit Trainer, Villager, and Mega Man must protect themselves in the large dangerous jungle. The boss is a huge mob of troubled former video game chracters. Heaven After you beat Purgatory, the Dimension Machine gains enough energy to go to Heaven, the final world. Limbo The final area where the final boss is, and where the Nintendo characters are found. Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Mochlum Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Video Games Category:Wii Fit Trainer Category:Animal Crossing Category:Mega Man Category:Captain Mochlum Studios